Two Worlds, One Heart
by Drowning Devotchka
Summary: Legolas/OOC B**chy girl from Earth transported to Middle-Earth, and ends up joining the fellowship. This may later be rated R, so be warned. Oh! and this is my first fic, so pleeeze be nice in the reviews.
1. The Falling

Andina was running. She didn't know where she was running to. Why had her father and mother said such horrible things to each other? Couldn't they just TRY to work things out for the sake of Danny, her little brother, and her?  
  
Whilst she ran, the troubled girl noticed a rundown, old shed. It was in the middle of 147th Street, New York City. What an odd place for a shop. I guess I was abandoned.  
  
But that didn't stop her. Through the window, it was easy to see that the small building had once held a small library.  
  
Inside, one particular book caught her eye. She'd do anything to take her mind off of her personal problems.  
  
The book was called Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
Time went by, and soon she was getting very sleepy. That's when the falling happened. 


	2. The Reality of it All

She woke up to the sound of a bird chirping merrily (I realllly hate that word). Her eyes slowly opened to the sight of a beautiful forest. She only has her book with her.  
  
"Oh, my Goddess!! Where the hell am I?!"  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here? Please help me!! I'm lost!!" she yells out to no one.  
  
Andina walks into a pothole without realizing it, and falls down onto the hard ground. "Bloody hell!! That fucking hurt!!"  
  
She was so confused; not knowing where she was or how she got there.  
  
Andina curses silently. This was way too much to deal with in one day.  
  
A sharp pain came from the center of her throat, along with an arrow. A gorgeous man, with long, golden hair said, in demanding voice, "Do not move unless you wish to die a most painful death. No tell me.who are you?"  
  
"Alright, Buddy!! If you don't get that thing away from me RIGHT now, then you're gonna' wish you were never born. And if you must know, I have NO fucking idea how I bloody well got here, so why don't you go shove a stick up your ass!!!"  
  
He was quite taken aback by her foul language, not to mention the fact that no one had ever spoken to him in that manner, much less this wench.  
  
"What?! Don't have anything else to say?! Goddess! This is so fucked up!"  
  
"My name is Prince Legolas, and WHO may I ask are you?" He sneered.  
  
"NO, you may NOT ask who I am, but I will tell you anyway. It's Andina, Andina Ajournty.AND ANOTHER THING W-..wait a minute! Did you just say, Legolas. As in Legolas, Prince-of-Mirkwood-Son-of-King-Thranduil-a-Wood- elf, Legolas???!!!!"  
  
He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "How do you know who am?"  
  
The whole situation just kicked into her system.an elf, Prince Legolas, and a forest....  
  
"I'M IN MIDDLE-EARTH!!!!! I'M IN MIDDLE-EARTH!!!!! Ha-Ha!!!!!! Yes!!!!!" She jumps up and does 3 back-flips, then stops.  
  
She forgot that her ankle was sprained.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She falls into a heap on the ground. Unconscious. 


	3. Back to Safety Kinda pointless chappy

Legolas runs quickly over to her limp body, not knowing what was wrong with the girl. He examines her carefully.  
  
Hmmm. Doesn't seem to be anything wrong with he- Oh!! Her ankle!!  
  
"Grrr..I suppose it would be rude of me NOT to bring you back" he says mainly to himself.  
  
He proceeds to take her with him, but stops to see if she left anything behind.  
  
Hmmm..Oh wait!! What's this? A book. And it's called. Lord of the Rings? Hmmm.I supposed I'll take a look at this later.  
  
Stuffs the book into his tunic (or whatever). He carries her the rest of the way to Rivendell, where he is to meet about some ring, or other object. 


	4. NObody TOUCHES MY NECKLACE AND LIVES TO ...

When Andina awakes, she is no longer in the forest, but staring up at a brown ceiling. She is also no longer wearing her goth ensemble (Black mini skirt, thong sandals [she's a cute gothic with fashion sense. hehee], black tank top revealing her belly piercing and very cute tattoo on her back [she has the tattoo that I want: a blood red rose, with a serpent wrapped around it.], and her pentacle necklace.), but a long flowing white gown that complimented her womanliness (hehee), and reached the floor.  
  
"Oh, dear Goddess!! It wasn't a dream!!!!! Aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! I'm in Middle-Earth!!!!! Yes!!!!!" Starts to do a jig on the bed. "Hey! My foot's better!!! Yippee!! Wait!! WHO THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL TOUCHED MY PENTACLE????!!!! NOBODY TOUCHES IT AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT!!!!!"  
  
The door bursts open, showing a lady-in-waiting. They are both panting from running so hard. "Are.you alright.Lady.Andina??"  
  
"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Just one question though."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"WHICH ONE OF YOU GODDAMNED FREAKS TOOK MY NECKLACE???!!!!!"  
  
She backs away in fright. "Eeep!"  
  
"Oh, I'll eeep you, alright. Now hand it over before I beat the living daylights out of you!!"  
  
"I-it's w-w-with Pr-Prince Legolas. I-I'll go fe-fetch it for you."  
  
The young elf races out of the room, scared to death.  
  
She comes back moments later with the good Prince himself. 


	5. Slave Driver Mwuahahaha

She could hear voices yelling outside. In the mean time she just glanced at the furnishings in the room.  
  
The door burst open again. The brave, and cute in the author's opinion's, elf sauntered in.  
  
"What is so important that I had to miss my hair appointment?" he said grumpily. (A/N Oh, to hell with it!! It's gonna be funny a lot more now.)  
  
"Oh! It's you." He sounded relieved.  
  
"Yes, me. Now would you please explain to me what you did with my frickin jewelry?!! and another thi-..." she stopped short, as if in thought. A sly grin crept on to her face as she smirked at him. "Did you say..hair appointment, or do my ears deceive me?"  
  
"Err.um.yes. But what does that have to do with what you wear?"  
  
She snickered. "Absolutely nothing." She said amused.  
  
"ookaaaay.now that we've gotten the point across that you're a gay, poncy elf-boy..I would appreciate it if you would hand the necklace over. Or do you want me to take it by force?"  
  
"How dare you insult me, you wench?!" and he goes into his pockets for the necklace, shoving it at her.  
  
"Thanks. That took you long enough, bastard.Hehee....So tell me...has the meeting already started? Or did I miss it already?" she says as she pulls the charm over her head.  
  
He narrows his eyes at her and takes out a hidden blade from his tunic (Sorry. That's the only piece of clothing I can name on him.) "hooooow do you know of the meeting, woman?!"  
  
"Ooops...hehee.I guess I let that slip...well.uh.I guess you could say that I was.uuuhhhh...sent here? Uh yes. That's it. I was sent here to help with the quest."  
  
"Hmmm...I don't know if I can trust you, so we will talk to Lord Elrond and Gandalf later...But for now, why don't you get dressed in something more.apPROpriate, and you can walk around by yourself. I must be going, now...Oh! And you'll find some dresses over there." He points to a ?dresser?.(whuteva) and leaves the room.  
  
"Well, let's see what we got here.hmmm" looks through the dresser and finds a dark, black flowing dress. She may be a goth, but there are some exceptions when it comes to fashion. (Oh! Sorry peoples. Her description: about 5'8"; long, smooth, dark, straight, black hair, with really cool red streaks that very few can pull off; VERY nice figure[how very fanficcy]; piercing gray eyes; pouty lips[see? I get to live out one of my many, many fantasies here. God!! Why can't I look like that? Lucky bitch. J/K]; and perfectly shaped eyebrows)  
  
"Grrr.don't they have any rubber bands here?! Well, guess I'll have to leave my hair down." Puts on slipper-like shoes (I'm sorry, but I CAAA-NOT stand those awful gold boots that Galadriel wears, so I guess I'm changing a couple of dets.)  
  
Runs outsides, mumbling to self "Wonder where those hobbits are. Maybe they'll let me keep one for a slave."  
  
Exits. 


End file.
